Along with the reduction of a software development period, the expectation to the agile development and the iteration development has increased. These development methods have a variety of new features that have not been found in the waterfall type development such as that the response to the change is esteemed or that a customer participates in development closely.
As the difference between the agile development and the waterfall type development, the ability requested for an engineer is mentioned. In case of the waterfall type development, for example, a test engineer has only to perform the testing, a coding engineer has only to write a code following to a specification and it is not often necessary to concern the works other than those. On the other hand, in order to complete the software which runs briefly in a short period, an engineer with a skill enough to cover all processes of the software development by himself is needed. Agile development can consist only by constructing a project team composed of skilled engineers beyond a certain level.
Accordingly, in agile development or the like, it is necessary to clarify the human resource plan or the management method, such as, who is appropriate as a project leader to control the team members, how many persons, which process, what role are appropriate for the participation of the skilled engineers beyond a certain level, or the role should be main job or additional job.
It is effective for the development which has already finished performing the development organization evaluation such as taking the log in concerning to the communication of developing persons, each role of developing persons or the leadership level of the project leader. Further, the requirement mentioned above also exists concerning to a system operation.
The apparatus which the patent document 1 discloses is judged to have a link between the individual persons when the measured variable (the number of the meeting, the total time and the number of mails) of the communication log between the individual persons in an observation period exceeds the predetermined threshold value. Based on the number of the links which a certain individual possesses with other individuals, the apparatus calculates and outputs an index which shows how central personage the individual is.
The patent document 2 discloses an apparatus which evaluates the organization value by analyzing what kind of contents of the communication occurs inside the organization, what range and scale it is used, in the other organizations. Patent document 3 discloses an apparatus which registers the association of various sorts of information. Patent document 4 discloses a client apparatus which searches a log file.